


Richies

by Cathystreehouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathystreehouse/pseuds/Cathystreehouse
Summary: Dee and Steph are as diffrent as diffrent could be but they have one thing in common Richies. Richies  bar is where you go to be every bit of who you are and not get judged. Richies has been known to bring you what you need most and for these two it's each other.





	Richies

Steph POV:

Steph was like every other boring new yorker, she had plain long black hair that she almost always wore down, she had icy blue eyes with pale skin to match, she favored suits and loved the rush of the big city. The only thing remotely unique about her was her job which of course was a Lawyer because the only thing she was good at besides sleeping was arguing. 

Don’t be mistaken she was damn good at her job even in seemingly impossible cases, she loved helping people almost as much as she liked making a difference.But when your job is dedicated to helping others it’s easy to forget about you. She was 26 years old and lonley as fuck every relashinship came second to her job and to her drinking.

What could she say alcohol was her comfort place, a place of peace and escape from the stress and troubles that comes with her job. A place where she would smile and finally relax, and see the world in a mellow and sweet state instead of raw and sour. 

Which brings us to the fourth bar she was kicked out of, mostly because with peace also comes anger.As an upstate and high profile Lawyer she couldn’t go to any bar close to her house nor her job, so all the bars she went too were filled with alcoholic low lifes like her.

So she went to the closest open bar she could find, and that happened to be Riches. It was a little too happy looking and young for her taste but she was desperate and it was here. The room smelled like cleaning supplies mixed with weed, the walls were a simple black the walls were littered with windows, neon signs, and graffiti. 

She settled down on a velvet stool across from a man who was talking to (Harassing) the female bartender.Who looked like she would rather die than continue the conversation so like the wannabe hero she was, Steph interrupted the conversation in the nicest way possible.

“ Could you I dunno shut the fuck up, and let the lady get me a drink” The man finally removed his eyes from the womans breast and turned to face her.” Who the fuck do you think you are” he bared a mouth full of rotten teeth and cracked his knuckles.

Steph rolled up her sleeves and flashed a snarky grin, “ Wanna find out?” He raised an eyebrow and laughed a dry smoker laugh.” Lucky for you I’m a gentlemen” he winked at the woman, grabbed his belongings and left.

“ What can I get you?” Her attention was brought back to the bartender she was small with long fluffy curls, brown skin and brown eyes. Her freckles splattered across her face in the best way and she a beautiful smile.

“ I-, uh yeah whiskey is fine” she chuckled and went over to grab bottles, “ He uh isn’t always like that he’s actually decent when he’s sober”. Steph followed her fluid movements with her eyes “ Really?” she poured the drink and set it infront of her “No”. Steph picked the drink up in her hands. It was definitely not whiskey, she looked at the woman in front of her questioningly who just stared back at her with an amused look. “ Trying to poison a stranger” she smiled and shrugged but Steph was too drunk to care she raised the cup to her lips and took a long sip.It was smooth and slightly sweet “ So?”. ”It’s good, really good what is it?” the woman smiled and shrugged again “ I don’t know you well enough to tell you yet”.

What kind of bullshit was that “ You're not gonna tell me what I ingested” this triggered Stephs common sense “ Hey, you're the one who drunk it willingly” Steph just blinked in response why did she drink it. “ Yeah well if you're going to poison me at least tell me your name” this information would be helpful if what she drank really was dangerous. “ 1. I’m not poisoning you and 2 tell me yours first.

How was this even fair, she gives Steph a mysterious drink but she has to follow her rules but like a FUCKING IDIOT she tells her anyway.” My name's steph” the woman laughed for what seemed like the 100th time tonight.

“ Okay steph, I’m Dee”.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was a dream I had lmao, but I've been wanting to make a lesbian fic for a while now so why not?
> 
> Updates have no specific pattern, but prob sometime this week.


End file.
